Love' n 'Bets'
by Ronnie2cute
Summary: What happens when four girls meet the attractive newcomers of the town? will they fall in love or the bet will ruin everything? To find out, read it yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: the first 5 chapter are not my original, they are written by the author, ''. Actually, I liked the concept of the story, so I continued it. I do not own power rangers. I am a big fan of NS, DT, and JF. I hope you'll like it.**

**Chapter One: Guys.**

"Tor! Get your out of the water before we leave you!" Kapri yelled from the sand. She turned towards the rest of her girls, "Damn, she takes forever!"

Marah, Kapri, and Skyla were packing their things and changed out of their wet clothes while Tori continued to surf in the ocean.

Surfing calmed her nerves and everything else. She continued to surf till she heard her best friend yelling for her to get out of the water. She sighed and swam to the shores.

"Finally," Marah mumbled as she put on her shoes.

"Sorry, but I can't help it," Tori said sheepishly, and Marah shook her head. "So where we headed now?" she asked as she dried off her hair.

"Storm Chargers. Where else would we go?" Kapri asked sarcastically.

"Right, whatever. Let me change."

They got into Tori's van and drove to Storm Chargers. Their eyes caught four guys that were leaning against the store's window.

"Damn, where did those guys come from?" Skyla asked aloud as they drove by, making the guys' head turn towards their car. The girls started laughing.

"They look handsome," Marah said.

"Sexy," Skyla added.

"Hot," Kapri put in.

"Very good looking," Tori said as she parked the car. "Good thing we changed before we left the beach."

They all looked at each other and said, "Uh-huh," and started laughing.

Skyla was wearing a black tank top with a red tank top on top of it that hugged her body. She had on some low cut jeans and black and red Nike dunk shoes. She also had stunna shade glasses on.

Marah was wearing a white v-neck shirt with green and white pled shorts and white sandals. She too had stunna glasses.

Kapri was wearing a purple spaghetti strap top that Tori tagged up a while back that said her name. She wore some denim mini skirt that showed off her tanned legs. She had matching sandals to go with her outfit. She had put her shades on top of her head instead of her eyes.

Tori wore a black tank top and a white wife beater on top that hugged her body showing off her flossy curves. She was wearing short shorts that showed off her legs. She wore black and white shoes to match her outfit.

"Come on, let's go see Kelly," Tori said as she got out of the car and began walking with Marah. Kapri and Skyla talking about those cute guys in the front.

"Those guys are mighty fine," Skyla said.

"Yeah, we should get at them." Marah said laughing, and then everyone else joining in to the laugh.

"They're staring at us," Marah whispered to them as three of their heads snapped towards the four boys who were staring back at them. They continued to walk into the store smiling at them as they passed.

They heard one guy say, "Damn, hella fine!" They all busted out laughing and turned to see the guys through the window smiling at them.

They saw Kelly; the owner of the store beat and went to go talk to her.

"Hey Kelly," they all said.

"Hey can I ask you ladies for a favor?"

"Sure, shoot."

"I'm short on workers today, can you work? I'll pay," Kelly begged.

"Sure thing, if you pay." Tori agreed other ladies nodded and walked away from each other.

They didn't notice the guys that were outside came into the store.

The four boys' names were Blake, Hunter, Dustin, and Shane. Blake and Hunter were brother and they were good friends with Dustin and Shane.

"Dudes, those girls are so fine." Hunter said still looking at the girls.

"I call the blonde in the short shorts. She's cute," Blake called out as he began walking.

"I'm talking to the cutie in the v-neck shirt," Dustin said fixing his hair.

"Brunette with the black and red top on me," Shane said looking at her through the window.

"I get the purple top girl, she mighty fine," Hunter said fixing his collar.

They walked into the store to look for the girls they were interested.

When they spotted them, they looked at each other and then said, "Later." And with that went towards them.

**A/N:** Yeah, so hope you guys like it. R&R it okay? Okay!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Tori and Kapri.**

"Excuse me, where can I find some surfing shorts?" a customer asked.

Tori showed the man where the shorts were and began to walk away when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to find the guy who was eyeing her earlier outside. He was grinning at her and so she smiled back.

She took a moment to look him over. He was a couple inches taller than she was and he looked Asian, and he had black spiky hair. He was wearing baggy shorts, and a white shirt and a cap with matching shoes. _All in all_, Tori thought he was really good looking.

"Hi do you need any help or assistance?" She asked.

"Yeah, can you show me some riding boots?" He asked in an even voice.

Tori nodded and began walking towards the boots.

"You ride?" Tori asked as they reached the boots section picking out the boots she chose last week.

"Yeah, me and my friends been riding since we were little," he said as he looked at the boots she picked out for him. "You ride?"

"Yeah, my cousin taught me way back, and I taught my friends over there," Tori said as she pointed at the girls who were helping out other people. "Well, there you go. Come to me, if you need any assistance again," she smiled and began to walk away, but he stopped her.

"I got another question," he said holding the boots.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What's your name?"

"Smooth," Tori said laughing. He chuckled.

"I do what I can," he said shaking his head, "So what's your name?"

"Tori."

"Blake," he said and put out his hand to shake hers. "Nice to meet you Tori."

Tori and Blake stared at each other and got lost in each other's eyes.

"Well nice to meet you too Blake, I guess I'll see you around." Tori said quickly and let go of his hand and walked away.

"Smooth Blake," he mumbled to himself shaking his head. _Maybe I'll get her number later._

"Haha smooth moves Blake, you got to teach me that next time," Hunter said walking up to him. Blake punched him in the stomach while Hunter continued to laugh.

"Shut up man, you know how I get," he said as he looked for the right size for his shoes.

"So what's her name?" Hunter asked, while he looked for around the store.

"Tori, and she rides like us," He said staring at Tori from across the room. Tori looked back at them and smiled, making Blake smile.

Kapri walked towards Tori and booty bumped her, "Saw you talking to cutie number one," she said as she turned to see Blake and Hunter were staring at both of them.

"Shut up, he just asked for help, and I helped him," Tori explained fixing up the clothes.

"Yeah, he looked at your ass while you walked," Kapri said laughing hard. Tori turned beet red and rolled her eyes smiling.

"Shut up Kapri, they might hear!" she hissed looking up at the two guys still staring at them.

"Hey I'm just speaking the truth baby, so don't be mad," Kapri laughed out, Tori coming in with the laughter also.

While they were laughing, Tori noticed that Blake and Hunter were walking towards them, "Kapri shut up, they're coming."

They quieted down, as Blake and Hunter reached them. "Hey Tori, this is Hunter." Blake introduced. Hunter looked at Tori and nodded, and then looked at Kapri and smiled, "Hey."

Tori booty bumped Kapri and Kapri felt her cheeks warm up. "Hey, I'm Kapri."

"Hey Tori, uhhh, did you want to- um. I mean… I was w- wondering…" Blake tried to speak out, but kept stuttering, making Kapri smile at Tori. Tori just smiled and waited for Blake to continue. "Do you want to get a drink across the street?" Hunter laughed at Blake's stuttering self, and Blake glared at him, while waiting for Tori's answer.

Before Tori could answer, Kapri answered, "She'd loved to go with you, wouldn't you Tor?"

Tori looked at her and smiled, while Kapri smiled innocently at her. "Of course, I'd like to go with you. Let me just tell Kelly I'm going to be gone for a while."

Blake nodded his head and followed Tori to the front, leaving Hunter and Kapri staring at each other.

Kapri looked down at Hunter to see what he was wearing. He was wearing dark baggy jeans. He wore a red and white striped button up dress shirt that made Kapri think he look hot in. His blonde hair messy, made him look great.

"So, I see your friend has interest in my girl," Kapri said breaking the silence.

"Actually, he's my brother," Hunter said.

"Adopted?" Kapri guess and Hunter nodded. "My sister and I are the same." (**A/N:** I know they aren't but it's my story xD)

"I see. So do you dirt bike also? Blake told me Tori rides," Hunter asked trying to small talk with them.

"Yeah, I ride. She was the one who taught me," Kapri smiled sheepishly. Hunter just laughed.

"Don't be ashamed, I think it's hot," he replied honestly. Kapri turned red again and tried to turn away, but Hunter wouldn't let her. "You look cute when you turn red."

Kapri just laughed, "And you don't looked too shabby either," she said making Hunter laugh.

"So you work here?" He asked.

"Not really, I just help out when Kelly doesn't have a lot of people on work. I don't see you around here a lot, did you just move here?" Kapri asked walking towards the couch where Kapri and Hunter took a seat together. They continued to speak till Tori and Blake came back form the café.

Kapri stood up from the couch, as well as Hunter and stared at Tori who were staring at Kapri with a raised eyebrow. Kapri made an ugly face behind Hunter and Blake's back, and rolled her eyes smiling and Tori busted out laughing. Hunter and Blake looked at Tori like she was crazy and then Kapri started laughing out of nowhere.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked as Blake looked at Tori.

"N…noth… nothing, can I… sn… snatch Kapri from you for a minute?" Tori asked in between fits of laughs. Kapri was turning red, which made Tori laugh even harder.

"Sure," Hunted said in a confused voice. Blake and he watched as Tori and Kapri left, and then looked at each other. "What was that about?"

Kapri and Tori continued to laugh as they walked away till they were far enough.

"Gosh Tor, why you have to make that face!" Kapri asked in between her laughs.

"You… you started it!" Tori yelled backing laughing.

"So what were you and Hunter talking about?" Tori asked, finally stopping from the laughter.

"Just main stuff; name, age, blah, blah. He said I look cute when I blush," Kapri said smiling. "Spill about Blake."

"He asked for my number. I gave it, and we just talked. And now they must think we're crazy since we busted out laughing."

"You started it!" Kapri pointed at her.

"Nu-uh! You made the face, and my instincts were to laugh." Kapri just rolled her eyes.

"Pri! Look!" they turned to see Marah and Skyla talking to someone, and then they looked at each other and started laughing.

"Guessing we're getting dates after all" Kapri said laughing again. "Come on, let's go and talk to Hunter and Blake."

Tori nodded and went off to Blake and Hunter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Skyla and Marah.**

"Sky! You see Tor and Pri hooking up with those two guys," Marah stared at her sister and best friend flirting with the two guys from the front earlier.

Skyla just laughed as she began to walk backwards. "Yeah, watch your sister do that laugh she always does when she thinks the guy is attractive."

Marah was about to say something back, but then she heard Kapri laugh quite loud. She busted out laughing hard. "I agree."

Skyla started laughing and since she didn't see where she was going, she stepped over a box, losing balance. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, setting her right side up. She opened her eyes to see a pair of brown eyes staring down at her.

He was tall and muscular. He looked Hawaiian and had black messy hair. He wore a white tee with red writing, baggy jeans, and white shoes. She knew it was one of the guys that were in front of the store earlier.

Skyla heard laughing behind her and turned to see Marah bent over laughing. She glared at her making Marah laugh harder. _Kill Marah_ was the only thing Skyla was thinking about.

"Hey are you okay?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, thanks…" she trailed off.

"Shane."

"Thanks Shane. My name is Skyla."

"Cute name," Shane said smiling.

Skyla smiled sheepishly and felt his arms were still around her waist.

"Uh… Shane?" she looked at him and saw how close they were. His chest was pushed up against hers and her breathing being shorter.

Shane looked own at his arm and quickly moved his hands away from her body and moved backwards.

"Uh… I'm sorry… I didn't… m-m-mean to k-keep holding y-you," Shane stuttered.

Skyla smiled and nodded, "It's okay."

Skyla began walking away, but Shane stopped her.

"Hold up." He called and Skyla turned back towards him.

"Yeah."

"Uh…" he trailed off, not knowing exactly what he was going to say. He just wanted to keep talking to her. His eyes landed on a skateboard and he smiled at her. "So do you like skateboarding?"

"You skateboard?" Skyla asked smiling.

Shane's smile grew bigger and nodded. "Yeah, my friends, thinks it stupid since they all ride bikes instead of a skateboard."

"Do you know how to ride also?" Skyla asked. Shane rubbed the back of his neck shaking his head slightly.

"I can ride, just not so well."

"Hm," Skyla said putting a smile on her face, "Maybe I should teach you sometime."

Shane looked at her with one raised eyebrow and Skyla winked at him and began walking away, making him melt inside.

"I'll keep you to that Skyla," Shane called out and Skyla turned around and smiled. _He is so cute_.

Marah went to sit with Skyla, Kapri, and Tori, where introduced her to Blake, Hunter, and Shane.

"I'm so tired, Kelly making us work hard." Marah explained falling back on the sofa closer her eyes. Tori and Kapri looked at her and started laughing.

"You didn't even do anything Mar! All you did was laugh at me when I fell and Shane helped me," Skyla said turning red, since she said it too loud and Blake, Hunter and Shane turned their heads towards her. Skyla started turning red making Shane laugh. Marah just laughed from behind them.

"It's not my fault you're a klutz around… people," Marah said laughing harder. Soon the other girls started joining and Skyla glared at her. Shane's smile grew larger, and Skyla was embarrassed.

Marah almost drifted asleep till she heard another male man come running to the group.

"Guys!"

"Wassup Dustin." Hunter said doing a handshake with Dustin.

"Dude! Where the pretty lady go? I saw you guys talking to her girls, but every time I found her, I lose here!" Dustin said, oblivious that the girls his friends were speaking to were right in front of him.

"Dude…" Blake trailed off pointing at the three girls. He couldn't see Marah, since Marah was lying down behind them.

"Oh, hey wassup, may I ask where you're pretty friend is at?" Dustin asked looking around and scratching his head. Tori looked behind her to look at Marah, and Marah mouthed out '_ask him to describe me_'. Tori smiled and turned back around towards Dustin.

"Dustin, how did our friend look like, because most of our friends are here."

When Dustin turned his head to look around the room, Tori looked at everyone and mouthed out to play along. Every one complied.

"The one that was walking with you three ladies in here. She had brunette hair. She shorter than me, and she is really pretty." Dustin said. Marah smiled when he said this.

"You need to elaborate more Dustin, am I right?" Kapri asked smiling innocently. Hunter started dazing off as he stared at Kapri. Shane and Blake laughed at him.

"Hunter stop thinking about Kapri," they said making it loud enough for Kapri to hear it. She turned away blushing tremendously. Hunter just punched Shane and Blake.

Dustin nodded and sat down beside Blake.

"Dude, she's so fine, I need to find her!" Dustin yelled making everyone laugh. Marah started laughing quietly, and finally thought it was enough embarrassment for him. She tugged on Skyla to tell him and Skyla nodded.

"Dustin, are you talking about my girl, Marah? The one wearing pled shorts and a white top?" Skyla asked as she tried not to laugh.

"Yeah! The one who was walking with you guys, and you guys all smiled at us when you passed up by." Dustin said nodding.

Marah sat up and stood up and turned towards him. "You talking about me?" she asked as she smiled innocently at Dustin's shocked face. Everyone started cracking up and Dustin stood up and walked towards her.

"Uh, so how much did you hear?" Dustin asked wishing deeply that she nothing.

"Oh, about everything, and thanks for thinking I'm pretty, you pretty good looking also," Marah said winking at him. She sat behind Skyla and the others as she watched Dustin sit down next to her.

"You're good you know that," Dustin said smiling.

"Well of course," Marah joked.

"So you know my name, what's your name?"

"Marah," she said as Dustin smiled. _Cute name_ he thought.

"So you were right behind them the whole time?" he asked and she laughed nodding. He shook his head chuckling. "I've been looking for you around this place," he confessed feeling his face turning red. Marah laughed and he pouted since she was laughing at him.

"And why would you be looking for me? And is that blush I see?" Marah pointed out smiling.

Dustin smiled and spoke, "I was looking for you that way I'd introduce myself to you and then ask you if you'd like to go out sometime."

Marah smiled and turned around to see her friends and Dustin's friends were all looking at them.

"Eavesdroppers," she said aloud making everyone laugh.

"So how about it Marah?" Dustin asked.

Marah contemplated for a while and then nodded. And that's when Shane came into the conversation.

"Well we're all planning on going to the club a couple of blocks away from here, did you both want to come with tonight?"

Dustin and Marah looked at each other and then nodded.

"Okay, well how about we pick you up at where?" Blake asked Tori.

"Uh, well Sky, Pri and Mar, come to my place and then you guys can pick us up from my place," Tori suggested and everyone nodded.

Tori gave Blake her address and told to pick them up at eight.

"I'll see you later," Blake said and with that walked away.

"Dude, we scored." Dustin said cheerfully.

"They are so fine." Shane said turning back to see the four ladies laughing.

"Tori's fine." Blake said.

"Kapri's sexy." Hunter countered.

"But Skyla's beautiful." Shane put in.

"Marah's the prettiest so shut up and let's go," Dustin said as everyone laughed.

Marah, Tori, Skyla and Kapri watched as the boys walked away. All four kept turning back to look at them.

"So sexy!" Marah yelled making all of them laugh.

"Can't wait for tonight!" Skyla squealed

The rest nodded and walked into the store again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Deals and Clubbing.**

"Come on dudes we got to pick up the ladies," Blake said as he opened the door from their apartment. Blake, Dustin, Shane and Hunter all lived in an apartment together, that Dustin's dad got for them.

"Those sexy ladies," Dustin chirped.

"That Skyla girl will be falling for me in no time," Shane said confidently. All the other guys just laughed at him.

"Whatever Tori is going to fall for me no doubt." Blake said.

"Are we going on a game here?" Dustin asked.

"I think so," Hunter said smiling. "So how we going with this bet huh?" He asked grinning. The other three guys were grinning the same way as Hunter was.

"$200 each to whoever can get the girl they got to fall in love and then leave. Just like the other girls we cooked up." Dustin suggested. Everyone nodded.

"This time I'm going to win, and not Blake," Hunter said smirking.

Blake had a big smirk on his face. "Not a chance."

"We'll see," all of them chorused and walked out of towards the car.

It was around seven that Blake called Tori. He told her that he and the guys would be coming by soon to pick them up. Once she hung up the phone, she called Marah, to tell Kapri and her that they needed to come now, since the guys were on their way. Marah wasn't thrilled coming yet, since she wasn't really ready yet. Tori didn't have to call Skyla, since they lived in the same apartment together.

About twenty minutes later someone knocked on the door. Skyla went to go answer it, to find the two sisters bickering it out.

"Hi..." Skyla said, but she knew Marah and Kapri weren't listening. She just laughed to herself.

"Pri, you couldn't even wait for a couple more minutes, and then my hair would have been done." Marah said glaring at her sister.

"No I couldn't because you take forever." Kapri shot back.

"Well look at my hair now! One side's straight, the other side is curled up! Ugh!" Marah said stomping to the sofa and sitting on it, crossed arms.

"Sorry, but next time don't take forever getting ready." Kapri said.

Skyla went to Marah and pulled her up.

"I got a curling iron, use it that way you wouldn't look all weird" Skyla joked and Marah beamed. "Cute outfit by the way." she added.

Marah was wearing low cut jeans, black and yellow tank top, and black and yellow shoes.

"Thanks you too!" Marah squealed making Skyla and Kapri laugh.

Skyla was wearing a white mini skirt, with a red halter top, that showed many skin between her stomach.

Skyla just smiled and nodded.

"Kapri I love yours too!" Skyla said also.

Kapri was wearing a jeans that hugged her legs and a crimson and black v-neck shirt with writing on it. She wore matching shoes to go with it also.

"Well I'm going to Tor's room, while you fix your hair Mar," Kapri said as she walked to Tori's room and sat on her bed.

"Hey Tor, you ready?" she asked looking around for Tori, and found the light in the closet on.

"Yeah, just about..." she trailed as she walked out of the room. "How do I look?" she asked.

She was wearing a denim mini skirt, and a v-neck shirt that hugged her body showing off her curves. Her shirt was blue, and she wore matching shoes to go along with it.

"You look great Tor," Kapri said.

Tori nodded and went to the mirror to put on some makeup.

About twenty minutes later, the was another knock on the door, and Skyla yelled again that she'd get the door.

"Tor, Pri, Mar..." she trailed off as she opened the door to find Shane and Hunter leaning against the wall, while Dustin and Blake were standing straight with their hands in their pockets. "Hey guys, come on in," she said as she moved aside to let them in.

Shane stopped right next to her and looked her over. She did the same to find that he was wearing some baggy jeans, and a red and white striped collared shirt.

"You look great Skyla," Shane said smiling.

Skyla smiled back and replied, "You look good too."

She saw that Blake was wearing black pants, and a navy buttoned up dress shirt that was unbuttoned that showed a white shirt underneath it. Dustin looked like he wore the same, but in yellow and his pants were blue. Hunter was wearing the same as Shane, only his was crimson and black stripes.

"Sorry guys some aren't ready yet," Skyla said smiling sheepishly.

The guys chuckled and Dustin spoke for them, "It's cool."

"I'll go get them," Skyla said walking away, feeling a pair of eyes on her.

She heard a smack from someone, and Shane said, "What was that for?" and then someone say, "Stop gawking at her." Skyla just smiled and continued walking to her room.

"Mar you done?" she asked as she checked herself in the mirror.

"Yeah I'm good why?" she asked.

"Because the guys are here now," she replied as she got her cell and money and put it in her between her skirt and her body.

"Oh how do I look? Do I look good? Do I look bad?" Marah started questioning and Skyla hit her with a pillow. Marah glared at her and Skyla rolled her eyes.

"You look great, now come on."

Marah and Skyla walked out of the room and into the main room where Dustin's eyes grew big, making Skyla snicker.

"Dude what are you looking at?" Hunter asked and turned around to see Marah.

Marah smiled sheepishly and waved, "Hey guys,"

"Hey," they all said and Dustin stood up and went to her, with his eyes still wide.

"What?" Marah asked nervously.

Dustin just made a crooked grin. _He's so cute_, Marah thought, "N-nothing. You just look so pretty." He said.

Marah smiled feeling her face turn red. Skyla laughed at her and she smack her.

"Hey! What did I do!" Skyla asked innocently, while the other guys laughed at the two girls.

"So Skyla where's Kapri?" Hunter asked.

"And Tori?" Blake added looking around the room.

Dustin laughed at them. "Getting antsy are we there?" Shane joined in the laugh and Blake and Hunter scowled at them.

They all heard a thump and an "Ow!" and then someone laughing hard, and yelling, over the laughter.

"What the hell?" Skyla asked aloud as Tori then came rushing out of her room in her outfit and socks and was slipping around the kitchen floor and stopped when all heads turned towards her. Her face was red from all the laughing.

"Hi!" she waved and looked at Marah and Skyla. "You two, come here. Sorry guys we taking long, we just need a couple of minutes."

All nodded while Skyla and Marah ran with Tori into her room.

In Tori's room, Marah and Skyla were looking at her questionably.

"Okay what's wrong?" Marah asked, "And where's Pri?"

"Wellllll," Tori trailed off looking at her closet.

They went in the closet to find Kapri's shirt torn up.

Skyla and Marah busted out laughing so hard. Kapri started yelling.

"It's not my fault! It's Tori's fault!" they were still laughing and the guys could hear them laughing so hard.

"No it… wasn't," Tori said in between her laughs.

"What… happened." Skyla asked while her laughter calmed down.

"We were leaving my room, and Kapri started pushing around joking about Blake. So I pushed her and she fell on the door nob… and well… you know that happened," Tori said pointing at Kapri laughing hard again.

"I'm not going anymore!" Kapri said getting angrier by the minute.

"No… you're going," Skyla said.

"Not like this honey," Kapri said looking down at her shirt.

"Sky I'm going to go in your room and get a dark red shirt. One very nice one, okay Pri? And I'm sorry that you fell on the door nob," Tori said trying not to laugh. Kapri scowled but nodded.

"Come on Marah let's go get some shirt." Tori said putting on her sneakers and then walking out her room.

The guys turned their heads to see what happened.

"What happened?" Blake asked.

Marah and Tori looked at each other and started laughing again.

"What?" Hunter asked looking at the rest of the guys confused.

"Kapri… just… had a accident with her top," Marah said laughing so hard, she started to tear up.

"How did that happen?" Hunter asked.

"Ask her when she gets out, she's already mad at me," Tori said laughing still. "We'll be back, we got to get her another shirt." She pulled Marah into Skyla's room trying to get a shirt and then came out and went into her room and passed it to Kapri. It fit perfectly.

"Okay, now, no shoving, or you're going to mess up my shirt," Skyla said laughing as she walked out the door.

"Oh yeah… how but I shove you like this,"Kapri said shoving her into the living room where they saw Skyla stumble in laughing with the rest of the girls laughing except Kapri who had her arms crossed staring daggers at her friends.

"Don't… start Pri, I'll get you back later," Skyla said shaking her head and walked over to the guys.

"Sorry we took so long," Tori said as Blake stood up and walked towards Tori.

"Don't worry about, it was worth the wait," he said making Tori blush. "You look gorgeous."

"So let's go?" Dustin asked as he opened the front door and everyone piled out in pair.

In the car, they told the story about how Kapri got stuck and tore her shirt and everyone laughed while Kapri pouted. Hunter told her he looked beautiful, and she felt better.

**At the Club**:

_Blake and Tori_:

When they got there, Blake reached for Tori's hand and brought her towards the tables where Dustin, Marah, Shane and Skyla were situated at, while Hunter and Kapri went to get drinks.

"So ladies, how did you meet each other?"

The three ladies looked at each other and started laughing. The guys looked at each other and said "What?"

That's when Tori began. "I met Skyla when we were three or four. My mom knew her mom so we became great friends," she said doing their handshake with eachother.

"And then we met Kapri and Marah when they moved to Blue Bay Harbor when we were five. Marah was crying because her daddy left her at preschool and Kapri just kept twirling around, so we took care of Marah, while Kapri continuosly kept twirling. She was an odd girl when she was younger," Skyla said, laughing as Kapri and Hunter came with the drinks.

"What are you all laughing at?" Hunter asked as Kapri sat down, and Hunter sat with her.

"We telling the story of how we met, and Kapri twirling and we're about to get to the good part…" Skyla trailed off as Kapri put her hands in her face.

Hunter tried to move her hands, but she wouldn't bulge. She was laughing to hard to move her hands.

"Pri, tell them," Marah insisted laughing.

Kapri took off her hand and her face was so red and she started tearing up from laughing to hard.

"So that day when we all met each other, we had to show something that was cool about ourselves, or something like that, so what happened Tori and Skyla were sitting Marah because she wouldn't stop crying… so I tried to cheer her up. So I told the teach to put on music… and I started dancing. So I was twirling around and didn't see where I was going and rammed into them three as they were trying to go to the bathroom, and it was like domino. I fell, then everyone fell," Kapri said while the girls laughed and the guys joined in.

"How did you guys meet?" Tori asked looking at Blake.

"Well my and Hunter are brothers, and then we met Dustin when we were riding, and then he introduced us to Shane," Blake said as all of them bumped fists together. Tori and the rest nodded and then took one of the drinks from the table.

Blake moved towards Tori and whispered in her ear, "Want to dance?" he asked and she looked at him and smiled.

He reached for her hand and let her walk first as they made their way to the dance floor. The song was an upbeat song as they began to get into the rhythm of the beat. Tori started moving her hips seductively as Blake put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You're a great dance," He commented as he pulled her closer, as she put her hands around his neck. She made her hips move around as it rubbed off his. _And an easy banking_, he thought in his mind.

"You ain't so bad yourself," she whispered in his ear as she turned around that way her back was against his chest as they continued to grind with each other, loving the feeling of each other.

_I'm definitely winning this bet again,_ he thought to himself as he danced with Tori. He put aside the weird feeling he had inside of him as he continued to pull her closer.

They continued to dance four a couple of hours.

_Marah and Dustin & Kapri and Hunter._

Marah, Dustin, Kapri, and Hunter were all speaking to each other, getting to know each other. For a while, as Skyla and Shane were in their own world.

Marah watched at Blake and Tori walked away to the dance floor. Dustin followed her gaze and put his hand around her waist. "Come on."

"Where we going?" she asked looking up at him in a confused gaze.

"Where else? The dance floor." He said in a matter of fact tone. He turned to Hunter and Kapri and told them they were going to dance, and Hunter reached for Kapri's hand since he knew Kapri wanted to dance.

Dustin held onto Marah's hand as she twirled around the dance floor with him. He smiled as he watched her dance with a huge smile plastered on her face. "You know you're really cute when you dance," Dustin commented as they continued to dance.

"And you know, you're really cheesy," Marah said laughing as Dustin joined in.

Hunter and Kapri were swaying together as Hunter pulled on her waist bringing her close to him as they stared into each other's eyes. Kapri continued to stare in his eyes as their body grinded together. Hunter smiled down at her and continued to dance with her. All Hunter thought was _I'm banking this girl_.

_Shane and Skyla_

They spoke for a while till Skyla took his hand and walked onto the dance floor.

"Skyla I don't know how to dance," Shane said bluntly smiling nervously.

"That's okay, I know how," Skyla said back as she began to sway, making him sway with her. She put her hands on his neck while he put his on her hips. _Like I don't know how dance, please. This is easy money_, Shane thought confidently.

They continued to dance, till Shane got tired. He reached for her hand and walked back towards the group where the guys were sitting down and the girls sitting at the edge of the table.

"You guys are tired?" Shane asked as he sat down.

All nodded.

"Tori knows how to make a guy feel good," Blake said grinning and shaking his head.

"I know same with Marah, she knows how to dance," Dustin said looking at the girls.

"Yeah same here," Shane and Hunter chirped in.

The girls started laughing making the guy's heads turn.

"What you ladies talking about?" Dustin asked.

"Nothing don't worry about it," Tori said. "You guys ready to go? You look like you four are about to fall," the girls laughed at the comment.

"Yeah, let's go." They all got up and walked outside to the car.

The car ride was silent the whole way.

Once they got to Tori and Skyla's place, Blake parked the car and Shane and him walked Skyla and Tori to their door, while Hunter and Dustin walked Kapri and Marah to their car.

"Can we hangout again?" Hunter asked. "I mean just me and you. Not that I don't want to hangout with the others, but I want to hangout with just…you," he said nervously. _Why am I nervous? Bet, think only about the bet_, he thought to himself trying to get his mind straight.

"Yeah that'd be cool call me sometime," Kapri said smiling.

Hunter leaned in and tried to kiss her, but Kapri turned head that way he'd kiss her cheek.

"Bye."

"Bye," Hunter said giving her a hug and walking away towards the car.

"So can I call you… tonight maybe?" Dustin asked hopeful.

"Yeah I'd like that." She said smiling.

_Gosh she's so beautiful with her smile. Wait stop thinking. Money, money, money._ He thought trying to stop thinking other things.

He went and hugged her and tried to kiss her, but Dustin only got the same as Hunter, a kiss on the cheek.

"Later," Marah said as she got in the car and drove away.

As Blake and Tori were walking Blake asked if he could call her tonight.

"Yeah sure, I'll bet Skyla will be on the phone also," Blake laughed as she saw Shane and Skyla at the front door.

"So I'll talk to you later?" he asked.

She nodded and he pulled her towards him to hug her. He felt sparks fly through him and tried to let it go, but it wouldn't go away.

He tried to kiss her the same way Dustin and Hunter did, but she instant tensed and turned her head making his lips fall on her cheek. He looked questionably at her and she walked away waving.

Shane tried to do the same, but Skyla too avoided the kiss.

When all four of them got in the car, they looked at each other.

"Okay, did you guys get the cheek?" Dustin asked trying to figure out what happened.

All nodded and Dustin felt more confused.

"I don't know what happened, but all I know I'm winning that money," Blake kept saying confidently.

"Whatever not this time" they all thought as they drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Getting close.**

Almost a month had past as the guys continued to spend practically every day with the girls. They would either hang out in a group or pairs. The bet between the guys continued as they hung out with the girls, to their dismay. The guys all got hired to work at Storm Chargers, thanks to the girls.

Shane and Skyla spent most their time alone either on the tracks or at the skate park. Skyla taught him to motor cross ride better then he was. Shane taught Skyla to skateboard much better. Once Shane tried to impress Skyla by doing a hard trick, but ended up hurting himself in the process. Skyla laughed at him for a moment, and then went to hit him, for scaring her. Shane wouldn't face the fact that his feelings for her wouldn't go away.

Kapri and Hunter always fought, yet somehow manage to always laugh it off in the end. Once Kapri and Hunter got heated in a fight about who won the race against each other, and Tori ended up watching Kapri slap him and then Hunter yell, "You damn hot when you're angry" and then grab her into a fierce kiss. Kapri really liked Hunter, as well as Hunter caring a lot about Kapri, but with the bet still in place, he tried to block out his feelings for her, but failed miserably.

Marah and Dustin was a funny pair. They were both the goofball of the group, and the slow ones. They were the perfect match. Dustin would always make this goofy face towards Marah, making Marah turn red, and would end with Dustin's goofy face turn into a huge smile. Marah calls Dustin her Dusty poo, while Dustin called Marah his Lucky Charm, since he would win every race she went to. Dustin too felt something different from other girls he dated when it came to Marah, but wouldn't let it get in the way of the bet.

Blake and Tori were basically inseparable. They spoke on the phone every time they were free, and when they weren't busy they'd hang out with each other. Tori learned a lot about Blake's past; from becoming Hunter's brother, to his parents dying. Blake learned about how Tori only had her dad, who died at an early age. Her mom died when she gave birth to Tori. Blake sympathized for Tori, as she did the same for him. They had many in common with each other, which was a goof factor. Tori taught him how to surf, which he still sucked at. Sometimes, they would ride against each other, though sometimes Tori would finish first Blake would get angry, but end up being cool after Tori stopped teasing him. Blake couldn't help but feel something for Tori. She was so much different from the other girls he would date. She fascinated him; she would surprise him through anything they did, and she didn't take anything from him, which he liked the most. She wasn't a pushover, and she didn't fall for the moves he put on her.

The guys wouldn't admit it, but they were falling for the girls and they absolutely didn't know what to do.

The ladies had a problem also. They were in deep and didn't know what to do either. Skyla knew her feelings; she just tried to deny it every time it came up when she spoke to the guys. Kapri would also deny her feelings, saying that she didn't know how she felt about Hunter, when in truth she was already in too deep. Marah had no problem explaining her feelings. But when it came to trying to say it to Dustin, she always choke and change the subject.

Tori… well Tori was a mess. She was surprised to actually put herself out there for Blake, after everything that had happened to her before. She had been in a bad relationship in the past.

_Nathan_, was the boy who stole Tori's heart, and shattered it into pieces. He told her he loved her with every fiber of her body, but he played her like a violin. He used her for his benefits, and then dumped her like she meant nothing to him. What hurt the most for her was that she put her heart out for him, only to get hurt.

Blake was there to make her laugh, and make her open up real easily. Blake was easy to talk to, and never really annoyed Tori with his sweet lines. They joked about a lot of things, and she knew her feelings that she wished weren't there were surfacing quickly.

Blake _tried_ and _tried_ to settle his feelings aside, but it wouldn't work. He was attracted to Tori, and his feelings were too real for him to deny and ignore. Something about her amazed him. With the bet that was still up for grabs, Blake settled his mind as to win and forget his feelings for her, but every time they would talk, or see each other, his feelings for her would grow larger.

When Blake found out about Tori's past love, he felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want to hurt her any more than what happened to her and Nathan, but if he told her the truth about the bet that was going on, all in all, she'd be hurt again. Blake knew he had to stop the bet, but he didn't know exactly how to tell his friends that he was falling in love with the surfer girl.

Skyla, Marah, Tori, and Kapri were at Storm Chargers, just hanging out on the sofa one afternoon. Skyla was lying down reading a magazine. Marah was watching the tv upside down, and Tori and Kapri was talking.

"Pri, you and Hunter are so hilarious. You guys fight over every thing." Tori said laughing. The other two friends joined into the laugh.

"Laugh it up, at least our time together is exciting." Kapri said glaring at Tori.

"What and you're saying we aren't exciting?" Skyla challenged.

"No, I'm just saying it's not as exciting as us," Kapri joked. Her three friends just threw pillows at her head.

Once the fits of laughs died down, Kapri turned towards Tori and her features softened. She scooted closer towards Tori and hugged her.

"I'm just glad Tor, that you're back into dating. Blake's doing a good number on you," she commented.

"Yeah, well you guys did tell me to give him a chance." Tori said.

"Well it's good." Marah said as she stood up. "You guys coming to our place?"

All nodded, as they were about to leave, when the guys came walking into the store.

"Hey," they all said. Dustin went to Marah and picked her up and hugged her. Hunter kissed Kapri's cheek. Shane put his arm around Skyla's waist and gave her a tender kiss. Blake walked towards Tori and pushed her against the wall and kissed her cheek, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck, and put her forehead with his.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Tori asked.

"Work," Blake groaned nuzzling his face in her neck, making Tori giggle.

"Hey, get a room!" Dustin and Marah said. Tori buried her face in Blake's shoulder, making him laugh.

"Are we still up for tonight?" Blake asked and Tori nodded. She gave him a soft kiss and Marah grabbed Tori's hand leading the girls out of the store, while the guys watched them walk.

"Damn we're in deep," Blake mumbled to himself, but his boys heard and they stopped on their tracks.

"What'd you just say?" Shane asked as they all sat on the sofa.

"I said we're in deep," Blake repeated, burying his face in his hands. They didn't notice Tori walking back in since Kapri forgot her purse. She stood against the wall as the guys spoke.

"What you mean we're in deep," Dustin asked stupidly.

"I mean, I'm falling for her dude. I'm falling for Tori, and I don't know what to do," Blake said.

Tori couldn't believe what she was hearing. All these times she tried to ignore her feelings for him, when he was feeling exactly as she was feeling.

"So what, you want out on the bet?" Shane asked, knowing full well he wanted the bet to end.

_Bet?_ She thought to herself. She pulled out her phone and went to her recording and pressed record.

"Yeah," he said in a low voice.

"Come on, you can't get out of the bet now. I think I got Kapri to fall in love with me already." Hunter groaned.

"You mean to tell me, after all the time we've been with them, they don't have an affect on you? You don't have one inch of feelings for them?" Blake challenged. "Tori's a good girl, and I don't want to lose her, because of a bet that says make her fall in love and then dump her."

Tori felt anger rising from her. She wanted to walk right up to him and punch him, but she restrained herself and continued to listen.

"Alright so maybe I have feelings for Mar. She's… I can't explain," Dustin said thinking about Marah.

"Same here, Skyla got this way to make me feel good about myself. I've been thinking about the bet too, and I don't want to lose Skyla." Shane said rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, Kapri does have an affect me. Our fights is what makes me want her more around for. You guys can't argue like her," he joked as the guys laughed.

"So can we let the bet go? Because I don't want to lose a good girls, over a stupid bet," Blake said.

_You just did_, Tori thought in her head as she walked away pressing the end stop button and walked out of the store. She told Kelly to hold onto Kapri's bag. They had other things to talk about.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Disgusting**.

"I never thought, they'll do this to us." Skyla said.

"I thought this was real. I really fell for him." Marah told.

"They can't just do this to us." Kapri agreed.

"I can't believe it myself." Tori said, "I thought I finally got my real love, but I guess I was wrong." Kapri, Marah and Skyla felt bad for her. She finally started dating again and got betrayed so soon.

They all decided that they'll hide their true feelings for the guys and pretend as if nothing ever happened, they never met those guys, and yes of course they know no one named Hunter, Blake, Shane and Dustin.

Marah tried to continue her regular routine but everything she did, reminded her of Dustin. Whenever she went in front of the mirror, she remembered the way Dustin used to appreciate her. She can't hide that she really fell in love with him.

Everyone knew that Skyla really liked Shane. But now, she has to pretend that she don't care for him anymore. Kapri missed the arguments she used to get into with Hunter.

Tori felt so left out, she knew that somewhere inside of her she fell for him. He was the only guy she trusted after Nathan.

_**In Storm chargers**_

The girls quietly did their work after Kelly left. Their shift was about to end, so they started to back-up.

"Hi girls." Hunter called on behalf of everyone else. The girls simply ignored them.

"Ow! What happened to you all?" Shane asked.

"Is it that necessary to explain?" Kapri asked and the girls begin to walk out.

"Wait! You can't walk out without answering." Blake told holding Tori's hand to stop her. "Leave. My. hand." She ordered. Blake was shocked, he released her hand and she turned around along with other girls. She took out her phone and opened the recorded clip. The boys listened to it very carefully and realized the matter.

"Look, we can explain." Shane told. _why this did happen after we realized that we really loved them._

"Of course you can." Skyla told and left the store along with other girls.

We need to do something." Shane said. "Where's Dustin?"

Dustin ran to the street where the girls were moving. He saw Marah entering a shop with other girls going other way, he followed her. "Marah?" he called.

"Dustin? If you're here to talk than better go cause I don't wanna talk to you."

"I love you. I truly love you." He confessed.

"I don't believe you."

"Nothing better than this can make you believe me."

"Wha…" before even she could complete her sentence, Dustin pulled her close and gave her a kiss which made her sure that his love was true and he had said in the recording that they had fell in love for real.

"I love you." He said pulling out of the kiss.

"I know." She replied, "Just don't wanna be betrayed."

"I'm sorry. But, I truly love you, Mar. I'll never ever hurt you again in my whole life."

"Better mean what you say." And they both started laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Confession.**

"Kapri?" Hunter entered her room through window and whispered to her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" she half yelled, half whispered. He smiled at her. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing just missed your shouting."

"If you're trying to apologize than let me inform you that it's way too late for apologizing."

"Who said I wanna apologize?"

"So why are you here?"

"To inform you that I love you."

"Why would I believe you?"

"I never told you to believe me, I just love you."

"Are you done? Leave now." She said. Somewhere, she too, knew that he loved her. He turned to leave, he thought that maybe he made a big mistake and she is never going to forgive him."Hunter?" she stopped him. "I hate you." She said, he sighed. "I hate you for making me love you but… I love you." She said and hugged him. He hugged him in response.

"I'm sorry. I am really, really sorry. I'm a total moron." He said.

"At least you agree that you're a moron." He pushed her apart from the hug.

"Excuse me?" he protested, Kapri raised an eyebrow, "Okay fine. I'm a moron." They both laughed at it.

The next morning as Skyla woke up she looked around and saw, that her room was full of paper that said 'sorry'. She smiled at herself, she knew, who it was. She started collecting each paper and saw that each paper was written in the same handwriting. She got ready and moved to the skateboarding park. There, she saw Shane. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked him, he was talking to few of the boys in the park.

"Sure." He said. They went in the corner bench, where there was nobody to listen to them.

"Look, I'm sorry. I never meant to do this—" she cut him off and said, "Do you have a lack of paper?"

"No." he answered, shockingly.

"Do you have a lack of pen?" she asked without any gap for breathing.

"No." still shocked.

"Do you have lack of time?" she slowly moved towards him.

"No." she moved even close.

"So, maybe you have lack of words." He started moving backwards.

"No, but why?" he asked when he realized that there is no place for him to move backwards.

"Cause, you apologized but never did mention one thing."

"What?" he asked when thy realized how close they were.

"You never told me that you love me."

"I love you." He said. Her face in his hands and her hands held the t-shirt that he wore. They leaned in and their lips almost touched when, "hey Shane, second round begins." Someone called.

"I hate them." he murmured, she pushed him and asked, "You've a match today?"

"Yeah. Wish me luck."

"Best of luck."

_On the Beach_,

Tori was in her swimming clothes. She was about to go for surfing when someone called her from her back, "Tori." She turned and saw Blake. "Wanna give me any news about Kelly, speak. Otherwise I'm not interested." She said.

"I deserve at least one chance."

"Shout."

"I'm sorry. I know this all started from a bet but it ended in love. Please, I know, I was wrong. But, I really love you, give me one chance, please." He begged.

"Are we done? I really wanna surf."

"Tori, please."

"I don't care." She replied. He knew she was lying but wanted to hear from her.

"So, you don't care if I get in the ocean and give up my life."

"Like I said, I don't care."

"Fine." He said and she turned to get to the ocean. _Stupid_, she thought. As she was about to enter the ocean she saw someone in the ocean. "Blake!" she yelled. She ran into the ocean and bought him out. "Blake? Blake! Can you hear me?" she asked, he gave no response. She tried to get the water out of his body. She successfully did got water out of his body, now she blew air in his mouth. This time he did response. He coughed and continued breathing, "You're a liar."

"You stopped my breathe." She said still scared. She realized just how close they were. He was still lying on the sand and she still held his wet shirt. She leaned in and touched his cold, wet lips. For a moment she thought that she was wrong but when he responded every thought in her mind flew away.

And THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!


End file.
